


Unintended consequences

by Kayim



Series: 100 fandoms, 100 fics [2]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 09:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: Michael tries to plan for every contingency.





	Unintended consequences

Michael had accounted for every possibility. He had contingency plan after contingency plan. He had names and details of the prison guards, the prisoners, and every other person who ever visited the prison, including Dr. Sara Tancredi. 

He thought he knew everything he could about her, from her academic history to her drug addiction. He’d known about her preference for red wine over white, and beer over either. He’d known about the incident in high school that left her with a broken arm. But there was one thing could never have known.

How easily he’d fall in love with her.


End file.
